


Going Soft

by ChonkyArthur



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Bottom Arthur, Chubby!Arthur, Fluff, M/M, Top Charles, disgustingly soft, sappy!charles, soft smut??, they in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChonkyArthur/pseuds/ChonkyArthur
Summary: Arthur isn’t happy with what he sees in the mirror and Charles helps him see that he’s perfect just the way he is. It’s disgustingly soft fellas.





	Going Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Pls forgive me if this is awful, sappy, and terrible, I wrote this in one go at like 1 AM and am impulsively posting it without much proof reading. I also haven’t really written anything Spicy before so like, oof I guess. So I apologize again if this is stupid. I just wanted to write a disgustingly soft charthur thing. Hope you enjoy my chaotic ramblings.

Arthur was going soft.

He frowned at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. All he could see were the problems. Lack of muscle definition. Sparse, nasty chest hair. Ugly pink and white scars mottling his skin. A muffin top spilling over his hips. Pudge gathering under his arms and sides. Dark circles and wrinkles under his eyes. Chubby rounded cheeks and a double chin poorly hidden by a patchy beard. 

How did he get here, he wondered as he grabbed a handful of soft flesh on his belly. The bathtub drained slowly behind him, the gurgles and groans drowning out his soft sigh as he kneaded the flesh between his fingers. He used to be so strong and lean, a hard harsh man. Evidently the domestic ranch life with Charles did too good of a job erasing the man he used to be.

A soft knock echoed through the room. 

“May I come in?” Charles’ voice asked from the other side, muffled. 

“Sure,” Arthur said, hastily wrapping a towel around his waist as the door clicked open behind him. 

He watched Charles stride in through the mirror. He looked like just came back in from working out on the fence. His shirt was half unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, sweat still glistening on his brow and chest. He looked at Arthur through the mirror, his eyes soft and loving as he stopped right behind him. Strong arms wrapped themselves around Arthur’s middle and he immediately stiffened. 

“What’s wrong?” Charles asked, brows knitted slightly in concern. 

“Nothing,” Arthur grumbled, moving to push Charles’ arms away, but Charles tightened his grip.

“You can tell me,” Charles reassured softly, his voice low and gentle.

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek and looked away shamefully.

“I just.....” he started, pausing as he tried to think of the right words. “I’m not.....god this is so stupid, forget about it.”

“Whatever you’re feeling, Arthur, it’s not stupid,” Charles said patiently. “Let me help you.”

Arthur glanced back up to the mirror, finding Charles’ amber eyes staring at him, offering nothing but warmth. He shifted under that gaze, uncomfortable that those eyes have to look at such an ugly sight. Arthur gritted his teeth.

“I’m not happy....with this,” Arthur finally managed, gesturing to his gut that was smooshed under Charles’ arms. “And just....what I see looking back at me, in general.” Arthur gestured to his body in the reflection. 

Charles gave Arthur a solemn look in the mirror before smiling softly. 

“You want to know what I see?”

“Please don’t get sappy with me, Charles.”

Charles chuckled, moving his hands to cup Arthur’s stomach. Embarrassment stained Arthur’s cheeks pink as he crossed his arms self consciously.

“I see a healthy, beautiful man,” Charles said in a low voice, his breath burning hot against Arthur’s neck. His hands toyed with the edge of the towel wrapped around Arthur’s hips. “And I wouldn’t change a single thing about him.”

Arthur’s breath caught in his throat as a kiss was pressed into the crook of his neck. He barely noticed as his towel flopped to the floor, too focused on the calloused hands pulling his arms apart and those lips searing against his skin. 

“Are you sure there isn’t even one thing you’d change?” Arthur choked, trying to keep his cool as Charles ran his hands adoringly over his chest.

“Mmhmm,” Charles grunted before nibbling at the sensitive flesh in the hollow of Arthur’s neck. Arthur made a soft noise, lolling his head to one side to give Charles more room to devour him. 

“You’re perfect just the way you are, Arthur.” 

Charles didn’t say this out loud. He didn’t need to. Arthur felt in in the way he traced kisses along Arthur’s jaw, the way he gently squeezed at his soft edges, the way he looked at him in the mirror.

Heat bloomed in the pit of Arthur’s stomach as Charles pulled him closer, grinding slowly against Arthur’s ass. His hand was beginning to wander further and further down. 

“Charles,” Arthur whispered, strained, as he reached for the hand pawing between his legs. 

Charles stopped and gave Arthur a questioning look.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked.

“No,” Arthur said immediately. “I’m just thinkin’ that we should....continue this somewhere more comfortable?” 

Charles smirked.

“Sure.”

Eagerly, the two men rushed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom just across the hall. Charles barely had time to close the door behind them before Arthur was on him, kissing him desperately, hands buried in his hair. Charles stumbled back against the door, smiling into the kiss as Arthur pressed his body closer.

They broke after a couple heated moments, gasping for breath and resting their foreheads against each other. Arthur saw a mischievous glint flash in Charles’ eyes before he was suddenly scooped up from under the thighs and carried over to the bed.

Arthur made an undignified sound as he fell back into the quilts and pillows, but it was quickly engulfed by Charles’ hungry kisses. They tangled themselves in each other’s embrace, their sighs filling the room. 

Arthur pushed Charles away suddenly.

“You’re wearing too much,” Arthur panted, flustered as he fumbled with the buttons on Charles’ shirt. Charles laughed, a bright and cheery sound that never failed to pull a big stupid grin out of Arthur. 

They made quick work of tossing Charles’ clothes off to the side, leaving no more barriers between them. Charles took his time exploring and worshipping every inch of Arthur’s body, kissing every scar and blemish along the way. Each touch was filled with so much love and care it left Arthur gasping for breath and digging his fingers into Charles’ shoulders.

It was on the verge of overwhelming, but Arthur desperately wanted more. Charles worked his way back up Arthur’s body and stopped when he reached Arthur’s lips again. He reached over to the bedside table to grab the oil that was stored there. After a generous amount of oil added to his fingers and much preparation that left Arthur gasping and writhing, he slowly pushed inside. 

They both groaned as their bodies slid together. Arthur’s legs trembled slightly against Charles’ shoulders at the initial slide. Charles waited until Arthur gave him a pleading look before moving. He loved watching the other man become undone underneath him. Soft moans quickly turn into cries of pleasure as the pace quickened. 

Charles loved seeing the soft bounce of Arthur’s flesh that came with every thrust, the blush that bled down to his chest, the desperate hands that stuttered down to the strain between his legs. Arthur came shouting Charles’ name, his body twitching and flexing as Charles chased his own release. He came shortly afterwards, spilling his seed inside with a grunt before collapsing on top of Arthur. 

They laid there for a few moments, bathing in the afterglow of each other. Arthur eventually shifted, prompting Charles to roll off him and gather the other man up in his arms.

“I love you,” Charles whispered into Arthur’s hair like prayer. “I’ll always love you.”

Arthur blinked away the tears that were gathering in the edges of his eyes. He took Charles’ hand in his and kissed his scarred knuckles. 

“I love you, too,” Arthur murmured, his voice barely audible in the comfortable silence of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow congrats you made it to the end! Thanks for sticking around for so long! Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
